To be Announced
by EpiqueTaii
Summary: A/U, GanonxOC. Ganon is King of Hyrule, and has been for centuries. The hero with Farore's crest is reborn. . . but as a woman. More summary to come - in the process of rewriting a WHOLE NEW story. Stay tuned, this one's gonna be good.
1. The Wild One

**Waiting To Be Tamed**_  
By Quixotic Tai_

Chapter 1: The Wild One

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of its games, or any of its characters. They are all owned by Nintendo, the greatest gaming company in the world. 3**

**AN: _Edit 7/10/10: I'm now in the process of rewriting this story, because I want to take it darker a few more levels so that it can really live up to its M rating. That, and I want to make Ganon's character more dark. :D Look for my update in the near future!_**

Hey everyone! This started as a Zelda drabble, and developed into a story that I want to continue. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Oh, and my character's name is pronounced "Nah-yoog."

* * *

"I can't take this anymore… I won't! I won't do it!"

"You have no choice in this matter! It's this or to live out your life in shackles!"

"What kind of sick bastard is this, who would give one such an ultimatum as this? And I'm to marry this kind of man?"

"Hold your tongue, girl! The one you speak of is none other than our King! The King of Hyrule! And I already said yes! There was nothing else I could have done!"

"What? And you call yourself my father? You're nothing but a money-peddling bastard! You only care about yourself! I hate you! I'm never coming back!"

"Nayug, wait! Come back here, Nayug! Nayug!"

Yelling could be heard from a house on the corner of one of the many streets in Hyrule castle town. This was a normal occurrence, to hear yelling from this house, so no one was alerted. But then, a girl suddenly dashed out of the house in angry tears. She ran swiftly down the alleys in the town, finally reaching the market place. She slowed to a walk so as to not knock someone over in her haste. Her hot tears poured down her face as she bore her worst scowl imaginable. One could only say she rivaled a face as evil-looking as the Dark Lord himself. She moved gracefully through the crowd despite her current emotional state, being sure not to touch anyone.

"Oi, Nayug! What is it this time?" A middle-aged man missing a tooth called to her, grinning widely. He was selling various alcoholic beverages as well as some non. The girl known as Nayug stopped and looked in his direction for a moment, before tromping over to where his stall was, sitting down very dramatically.

"I **hate **my father! I can't believe he's being as backwards as to selling me off! His own, only daughter! And guess who the hell he's selling me to, Donovin?" She exclaimed in aggravation as she slammed her fists upon the bar top. Donovin the bartender smirked at the distraught girl, putting a glass in front of her as he poured her some wine. She took it and gulped it all down in one go, before slamming the glass down on the counter.

"Oh really now, lass? Are you sure this arrangement isn't the best deal he could get you? Considering his notorious debts that he owned the King himself?" He asked her. Nayug stared at him for a moment, before scowling at him, leaning forward.

"I AM NOT A BARGAINING CHIP!" She yelled at him, causing a few to look her direction. She sat back angrily, staring at him with her arms crossed. Her long, light-blue hair that darkened as it went towards the tips swayed with her sudden movements. Donovin held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing with you. It sucks. But think about it from both sides. What if he and his family were to be put to death in order to pay the debts? You know how unreasonable our King is, 'specially with those who owe him." He told her, holding up a knowing finger. She opened her mouth to disagree with him, but it was true. Their King was indeed known for his wrath upon those who displeased him. As long as everyone stayed in their places, though, they'd be fine. Nayug had never been one for that.

"I don't care of the King was right behind me at this moment, I would rather tell him this to his face." She said, unabashedly as she took the new glass of wine Donovin had poured for her. Ironically, at this time, their King _had _been right behind her. Only, he was in disguise. He had cast a spell over himself to make it appear as if he were young and handsome Hylian instead of the Gerudo King that he truly was. Though his guards and advisers hated it when he left suddenly like this, he would surely kill them for saying such things to his face, so it really didn't matter; he did as he pleased. But that was how people were to be kept; in fear. Only then did they truly respect you. Only if you had power would anyone truly respect you. And Ganondorf had learned that early in his life, centuries ago before he had the ultimate power that allowed him to take control of what was truly his; all of Hyrule.

During one of his normal outings, he stopped when he heard some loudmouthed brat mouthing off. He walked over towards the bar where she sat, and ordered a drink. He said nothing, though, and just listened to her.

"Please, Nayug. You know that the words you say are treasonous. Why, even so much as hearing such words could be treasonous…" He said, looking a bit nervous as he walked towards a newcomer.

"Ah, whatever… Like I care…" She muttered as Donovin took interest in his newest customer instead of her.

"G'day, my fine gentleman. What is it that you desire?" He asked him, with his usual large smile. Ganondorf returned his smile.

"And what a fine day it truly is. I'll have your finest wine." He said, glancing towards the girl. She wasn't paying attention to the male, though, which was interesting. The form he had taken was one that was usually very attractive to most females; he had blonde hair that was a smooth and well-brushed which was cut sharply to be shoulder-length, light brown eyes and fair skin. His facial structure was flawless, and he carried himself as such. Not to mention his voice was silky and smooth. But then again, upon closer inspection, this girl seemed to be not like all the other hyper-girly Hylian girls who often threw themselves at him. She seemed to have spunk and a major attitude problem.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask what is wrong?" He asked her, smiling deceptively. She looked towards him with an obvious frown, sized him up, then turned away with a sigh. Ganondorf's eye flinched in annoyance as he momentarily lost his smile.

"It's nothing you should worry your pretty little self about, sir. Just a peasant's quandary…" She said, muttering the last sentence. Ganondorf took this woman as a challenge, and pressed her forward, his deceptive smile returning.

"Oh, but I am worrying about such a pretty girl ruining her face with such an ugly expression…" He said to her, his words hanging in the air. Nayug looked back towards him, then turned her body to face him, with one arm draped over the back of the chair and the other elbow on the bar counter, her finger pointing towards him.

"Okay, lemme lay it out for you." She started, speaking very informally.

"My father's got the biggest debt imaginable, and the wise guy decides to use me as money. He sold his only daughter, me, to our jack-off King, just so he wouldn't be thrown in jail. Well, at least if he was in jail, I could have gotten a job and eventually paid his debt to get him out! Now I'm forever going to be a slave to his royal jackassery up there." She said, pointing behind herself towards the castle. On the inside, Ganondorf's blood was boiling. _Is this wench the one who is promised to me? How _dare_ she insult me so many times in the same sentence? And so brazenly, too! Does she not know what happens to those who cross me? No, she doesn't. They are never heard from again! _He yelled in his thoughts. He had to keep his cool, or risk blowing his cover. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, before answering.

"Then, love, why don't you become a whore to pay such a massive debt? I'm sure with such a winning personality as yours, you could have all the money you need within a week!" He said beautifully, smiling endearingly he whole time. Nayug's eyes widened at this man's words. _Just who does he think he is, speaking to me this way? _She thought, in shock. She honestly didn't know what to say for a second, before her trademarked glower returned to her face. She slammed her hand on the counter, standing.

"You wanna repeat yourself, pal?" She said to him. He also rose, stepping towards her until he stood just inches in front of her. He looked down at her with a certain regal air, which slapped her in the face with the fact that she was lower than him. Just looking at this man made her blood boil. Donovin frowned, glancing between the two.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." He said, though they both ignored him.

"Of course I'll repeat it! _Anything_ for you, love." He said, feigning a happy mood.

"I said to become a whore, and your problems will be solved! It's a miracle that the king even took such a plea from some man begging for his daughter's life to be spared, rather than killing him and his whore of a daughter right then and there." He said. He knew he was treading on thin ice with this, but this girl needed to be broken. She stared at him in amazement and in anger.

"You must be out of your mind speaking to me that way." She said to him. He shook his face, still smiling ever-so-sweetly.

"Of course not, deary. If you become a whore, then his debts will be paid eventually, deary. I don't even know what there is to think about! A choice between whoredom, or to be the wife of a King is such a difficult one to make. Oh, decisions, decisions!" Ganondorf exclaimed, sounding as if he was oh-so-unsure of what he should do. Nayug's expression changed from anger and irritation to confusion and pensiveness as she stared up at this man whom she already did not like. Why would he say such a thing as 'her begging father?' Hadn't he met the King in private? Had there been an audience? What did this man know that she didn't? Her eyes narrowed once more, her fierce expression returning.

"Wait, rewind there, pal. What do you mean by death or marriage? Did you see this happen or something?" She asked him, poking him hard on the chest. Ganondorf took a step back from the force of which he was poked. He narrowed his eyes and poked her back, causing her to stumble back a few paces.

"I'm an adviser of the Kind. Look up what such a job is, seeing as it's most likely above your intelligence level." He said, quickly pulling such a job title out of his ass. Thankfully, she ate his lie right up, and her expression darkened.

"What kind of person is the King? I want to know what level of jackass I'm dealing with here." She asked him, crossing her arms as she frowned boldly. Ganondorf was ready to kill his woman right here in cold blood, but that would look very bad and would be a hassle to clean up legally later.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, lovey." He said, smirking at her. He turned to the bartender and took the wine in the glass that was there for him, then he dropped some rupees on the table.

"For the drink, and for the wine glass I'm about to take. And here's a little extra for putting up with this horrible excuse for a woman." He said, winking at Nayug as he dropped a few more rupees on the counter. Then, he walked off down the street. Nayug had had it. She glared at him and sucked air into her lungs just before her big shout.

"YOU BIG JERK! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL ALONG WITH THE KING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing many to look at her, some of Ganondorf's guards to walk towards to arrest her. Ganondorf froze where he was, then looked back at her as if she'd lost her mind. He was now more shocked than angry at how shameless she was with her words. And that was when he saw her tears. She had streams of tears pouring out of her eyes, as she attempted to glare at him. Apparently, she was an emotional one. Just before the guards reached her, she ducked into the crowd and made her fast escape. Ganondorf stared at her as she made a cunning getaway, with no one but himself seeing her moving swiftly and artfully through the crowd. He decided to follow her, since she was amusing him now with her crazy ways. _I would actually pay big money to see her send me to hell. Then, I would pay her a visit once I came back. I always do, hehehe…_ he thought to himself arrogantly, causing a dark chuckle to squeeze its way up his throat and out of his mouth.

He pursued her until they were now in some back alleys. He dropped back a bit so that she wouldn't see him, and stayed in the shadows. There was less people here, which made his presence all the more easy to spot. He watched her running speed slow to a walk, and her wiping furiously at her tears. He couldn't care less about her crying. He hardly cared for people at all beyond his duty as a King to rule over them. Didn't mean he had to like them. The girl seemed to stop in front of a house, and just stared at it for the longest. Ganondorf studied it, also, wondering what was so special about this modest excuse for a house. It was then that some man burst forth from the house.

"Nayug? Is that you?" He exclaimed, seeing her standing there with a few tears in her eyes. Ganondorf noticed this was the man who'd begged for his daughter's life. He had to be honest, the only reason he hadn't killed him was that he was mildly curious about what kind of girl this was that this man would literally beg, almost to the point of tears, for? It sure was disappointing to see what kind of girl it was, though. Ganondorf sighed, and continued to watch the scene unfold. The man looked at her in shock, then anger filled his face as he reeled his hand back and slapped her, hard. Ganondorf perked up, excited that someone had his ideas in mind. _I think I like this man. I'm glad I didn't kill him_, he thought to himself with a smirk.

"What the hell's the matter with you, talking to me that way? To your own father? Do you know what I've done for you? All your life? Now? I've done nothing but the best for you! The best I could! I brought you into this world, took care of you as I simultaneously had to mourn your mother's death! Do you know what that was like for me? Do you? I kept you safe and made sure nothing bad ever happened to you, as my last promise to Naya, your mother! And now you bring me this, this spiteful, spoiled-brat attitude when I made the _best_ choice I could, the choice that would save you from _this_?" He yelled at her as he motioned towards the alley that they lived in, causing the girl to flinch. After the slap, she'd gone wide-eyed as she was yelled at by her father. Ganondorf was pleased that this man was not such a push over as he'd thought.

"I…" Nayug murmured, face flushing as she felt the tears building up behind her eye lids.

"…I'm sorry, daddy…" She mumbled as she struggled to wipe her tears away.

"I… just don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you! I don't care if I'm poor! I don't care if we have debts upon debts upon debts! I just don't want to leave! I-I don't… I don't…" She murmured and mumbled. Her words started to slur as her tears escalated to deep, body-wracking sobs. Her father sighed as his anger quickly dissipated with each tear that fell down his daughter's face.

"I-I didn't mean to leave us all alone without mom… but we have to take care of each other! We have to! We're all we have, and that's why I… I…" mumbled, trailing off. Her father instantly felt regret about bringing up her mother. He stepped forward and took his daughter into his arms, embracing her. Nayug pressed her face against his chest, hiccuping as she cried angry, frustrated tears.

"I'm sorry, too, Nayug… I love you, I didn't mean to make it sound like I blamed you for your mother's death. It was simply her time to return to the goddesses. And we definitely do have to take care of one another, which is why I did what I did. In order to do right by your mother and the goddesses, I have to do my duty as your father and give you the best of every opportunity. Of course, I could have begged for more time to pay the debts, but I have been thinking of this decision ever since I'd been summoned to the King to review my debts. I know my way around a house, and around Hyrule. I have taken care of myself longer than you've been alive. I will be fine. Just as long as you are fine, I will be, too." Nayug looked up with wide, tear-filled eyes at her dad as he spoke gently to her. She then smiled endearingly at him as he told her all these kind things, and hugged him close.

"I love you too, daddy…" She mumbled, holding onto him as if it would be her last hug from him. Ganondorf rose an eyebrow in mild interest at the exchange and rapidly changing emotions between the two. He had never seen people have such an emotional fight like that with each other, and had never acted that way towards anyone, either. _I knew that people got angry at one another because they cared, that was rudimentary. But to see it firsthand…_ _that was something else all together_, He thought as he turned around and walked back the way he had come. He was now deep in thought as he mulled over the scene he had just seen back there.

This Nayug girl intrigued him now; she was very spirited and brazen, even rude, but held nothing back when it came to what she felt. This was actually mildly refreshing in hindsight, since people were generally too afraid to go against him, even if it was behind his back, like in the bazaar. He saw that this potential separation between father and daughter had actually hurt the girl more than it angered her; it's just that anger was the first reaction in her book. He chuckled again as he thought of her angry face the first time they'd met. _This marriage will be quite interesting…_ he thought to himself as he turned and walked away, deeper into the shadows.


	2. The Last Night

**Waiting To Be Tamed**_  
By Quixotic Tai_

Chapter 2: The Last Night

* * *

**AN:** So, this is chapter two. I started writing this, the moment I finished chapter one. Hope you like it! It's a little longer than chapter 1, but you all want that, don'tcha? XD

Oh, and the phrase _'Chase the morning, yield for nothing' _that I used was from a movie called _Repo! The Genetic Opera._ I did not create that expression myself, so don't get pissed at me. :3 I give props to my peeps. XD Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The very next day after Nayug and her father had made up, she had to go meet the King himself before the wedding. The plans were already set into motion supposedly, and with each passing moment, Nayug grew more and more nervous. She was now dressed in her best dress, one that her mother had left behind after her passing. The dress fit her almost perfectly, except for the fact that it seemed she was shorter than the late woman, so the dress dragged on the ground a bit. Not that she minded much; it showed class if you could afford the extra fabric to allow it to drag, Nayug figured.

The dress was a sleeveless one with a 1-inch collar around her neck. It had a clasp to keep it closed at the neck, and there was a tear drop shape cut to show a little collar bone and maybe cleavage if you looked from the right angle. The dress was form-fitting until it reached just above her knees, then it started to flare out, making it look flowing and elegant. The color was that of the ocean, ocean blue, and it went from light ocean blue to dark ocean blue from top to bottom. The dress also came with matching fingerless gloves that came up to her mid-upper arms. Nayug looked at such a stylish dress, and wondered what her mother did to get such a beauty.

Ganondorf had come to town again today; even though he was due to meet his future wife in just a little while. He loved to leave his advisers in a panic, which is surely what was going on as he thought this. He had gone to the girl's house, and watched her for a bit. He seemed a lot more into this wedding now, albeit a bit nervous. He guessed that his words from yesterday had gotten through her thick skull; maybe she wasn't such a lost cause. He noticed that she had been staring at the dress on the bed; perhaps she was thinking of wearing it when she saw him? _Well, it's a nice dress considering her family situation… her most prized possession, no doubt_, he thought as he watched her from the shadows outside her window.

"I know that both my parents come from modest pasts, so where'd this dress come from, I wonder…?" She thought, aloud.

"That was your mother's wedding dress, in fact." Nayug jumped, looking towards the doorway where her father stood. His face had fine crow's feet around his eyes, and there was a defined line around his mouth whenever he smiled, no doubt form years of smiling with her mother. One could tell that he was an gorgeous man back in the day; and even still now, Nayug had to admit. It was a wonder why he was still unmarried, though Nayug had to think it had something to do with his debts, and/or her, and/or he never got over her mother. This suited her just fine, though. She smiled up at him as she stood from the bed where she'd been sitting, staring at the dress.

"Ah, really? She didn't wear white?" She asked, curiously, raising her eye brows as she smirked. Her father rolled his eyes, and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, she was as pure as the driven snow when we got married. She just wasn't into white; she loved the sea, and loved blue. Her hair was blue like yours, actually… So it was very fitting." He said, his deep blue eyes twinkling as he talked of his late wife. Nayug smiled, tugging on her long blue hair. Indeed, she had gotten her mother's hair, looks, shape, and face, though she got her dad's height genes and his blue eyes. He was normal height for a man, though all his sisters and mother were short, like her.

"Oh. Well, it's just as well that I look like her, and got your blue eyes. Now this dress and I go hand in hand." She said, with a cheerful smile. Her smile lessened, though, as she started to think about her husband-to-be. She had talked a bunch of smack about the King the previous day, sure, but now that she was in her right mind and understood why she was doing this, she had to admit that she was rather nervous. _As expected of a new bride?_ She thought to herself, curiously. She glanced towards her dad, then jumped up.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go see Donovin before we go. I, uh, need to apologize for yesterday…" She said, scratching her head nervously. He looked at her suspiciously, arms crossed.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, mentally preparing himself for the worse. She giggled nervously, before darting out the room.

"Bye, daddy~!" She said, not answering him. He just sighed and glanced towards Nayug's mother's dress, and smiled softly.

"Well, Naya, our daughter's going to get married in your dress… watch over her for me, okay?" He murmured to himself, before leaving the room with a satisfied smile. Ganondorf hid behind a wall as Nayug came barreling past him, heading towards the bazaar. He followed. Nayug ran all the way to Donovin's shop, stopping at the corner near there only to pant, leaning over with her hands on her knees. She stood up straight, and walked down the street towards him at his shop. Once he caught sight of her, he frowned, shooing her.

"Look here, missy! I'm not here to attract trouble! If you're gonna be loud like yesterday, just get! I was questioned for an hour by those guards after you left, you know! Had to close up shop early!" he said, looking very disgruntled. Nayug put her hands together in front of her face and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry! I've come in peace, I swear!" She cried, hoping he'd believe her. He eyed her for a moment before walking away to get a glass. Ganondorf decided to watch from afar for a bit.

"You still owe me for your drink yesterday." He said. She shook her hand.

"Uh, right. I'll get that to you, I promise. No drink today, I'm not staying." She said. Donovin rolled his eyes; typical of Nayug not to have any money. He didn't know why he bothered. He might as well just serve her free drinks. It wasn't so bothersome, though, since she kept him company most of the time.

"I'm just here to say sorry about yesterday. I know I was wrong, and it'll _never_ happen again." She said, bowing to him again. He scoffed with a smirk.

"Of course it won't. You'll be royalty soon." He said, chuckling. Nayug just giggled nervously as she scratched her head.

"Hehe, true, true. It's a little nerve-wracking, though…" She said, sighing as she leaned onto the counter with her elbows. She rested her chin on her folded arms, looking thoughtful.

"So says the girl who was throwing a fit yesterday because of a sudden arranged marriage?" He said to her, amused at another of her sudden mood swings. She sighed heavily, resting her head on the side. Ganondorf decided to make his presence known as he walked up to the bar stand, unbeknownst to Nayug.

"I knooooow what I said. I was just angry and scared. But I've thought about it now, and I'll surely accept it. But I'm just… well, you know what the King is notorious for. I'm just worried I'll end up a corpse somewhere outside the castle gates in the moat or something…" She said, sighing again.

"I'm sure he won't make you a corpse… as long as you listen to him, that is." Ganondorf said, as he sat down. He was holding a newspaper that he opened, pretending to read it. Nayug looked up in surprise as he placed the glass he'd taken on the counter, pushing it towards the man.

"Keep the money for the glass. I have plenty to share." He said, bearing a gentlemanly smile. Nayug's eyes narrowed in suspicion as her mouth formed a pout.

"…Are you following me, sir?" She asked him, attempting not to get angry at his demeaning way of addressing her. She promised Donovin she wouldn't cause another scene. Donovin didn't trust her, and glared in her direction, though she pretended not to see it. Ganondorf glanced towards the girl, looking as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why would I? I have more important things to do than to follow people about. I do wish I had the freedom to gallivant about as I pleased, though…" he said, telling a perfect lie. He was almost impressed by himself. Nayug was silent for a moment, before facing forward and leaning on her arms again.

"…oh. That makes sense." She said, simply, and left it at that. Donovin let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding as he served the man his finest wine. Ganondorf glanced her way once more, placing the paper on the counter.

"Oh? It seems you've learned some manners in twenty-four hours. I wonder what else you could do in twenty-four hours?" He mused, leaning his cheek on his fist, elbow on the counter. She didn't look at him, and just sighed.

"I've just got a lot on my mind." She said, fighting the urge to get angry. Donovin now started eying his newest customer, having the distinct feeling that he was _trying _to get under this hothead's skin.

"Must be the wedding." He said, offhandedly. Nayug looked up at him, now annoyed.

"Mister, yes. It _is_ the wedding. I am obviously concerned about my pending nuptials with the King of my country." She said, sounding less irritated than she actually was.

"And with good reason, too. He is known to be cold, distant, and in some cases, violent. I hope he's not a wife-beater…" She said, murmuring the last part. Her anger dissipated as she spoke, and she fell back into a pensive state. Donovin was just shocked that she hadn't gone off of this man yet. _I guess she did promise me and all…_ he thought, feeling special. He poured her a courtesy drink because of her situation.

"Here, kid. Drink some wine. Maybe it'll make you feel better?" He told her with a smile. She smiled back at him happily.

"Aw, thanks!" She said, sounding cheerful again as she started to gulp it down. Ganondorf had been watching her, and now decided to break up the party.

"Should you really be drinking that? Going to the King with alcohol on your breath doesn't sound good. And he is not the sort who would be a wife-beater, though he is the kind of man who would kill someone for insolence. And…" He said, standing up.

"…If I were you, I would get moving soon. You're to be expected in twenty minutes at the castle. Good day." He said, simply, turning around. Nayug stopped drinking mid-glug and spat out the mouthful of wine she had. She then froze in shock. _Oh goddesses! I'm going to be LATE!!! _She thought, jumping up.

"Thanks, Donovin! Gotta go!" She said quickly before breaking off in a mad dash for her house. She passed Ganondorf on the way, causing him to smirk. Oh, she was definitely going to be fun to play with, especially since she actually had an hour before she had to be there. Nayug ran home and burst into the house.

"Gaaaaaah!" She cried as she ran around the house like a chicken with its head cut off. Her father came out of his study, confused.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, watching her panicked expression.

"I'm gonna be LATE! LATE, I say! To meet the King! And I had some wine! Help me get the smell out of my mouth!" She cried, throwing herself at her father. He caught her, used to her dramatic antics, then put her down again.

"What? That time already? Well, then. You go rinse quickly, and I'll get a drink to remove the smell of alcohol." He said. She didn't have to be told twice; She quickly ran outside to their personal spring in their backyard that was shielded by bushes and pretty trees and plants, and she jumped in with her clothes and all. She splashed around a bit, then came out and ran into the house.

"Okay, done! Now what?!" She cried, too panicked to think straight. Her father answered her from the other room.

"Get dried and get dressed!" He called.

"Right!" She called, running in to her room. Ten minutes later, she was ready, and her father gave her a nasty-looking concoction to drink. It tasted like nothing, though, and made her breath smell like nothing. Weird. But she didn't have time to think about it.

"Thanks daddy! Let's go!" She called grabbing her cloak to throw around her shoulders. Her cloak was dark blue, and stopped at her ankles. The two set off for the castle, and made it there in another ten minutes. As they were led to the King's throne room by the guards, Nayug was shaking sightly, fear etched on her face. _Oh goddesses. I was late for meeting the king. My death is imminent and near…_ she thought to herself, looking full of dread. Her father then bopped her on the head, sighing.

"Stopping thinking about your supposedly-near death. I'm sure it's not as it seems." He said, since he thought it seemed earlier than when they were supposed to be there. Nayug felt a little better (albeit sore) from her father's bop on the head. It brought her back to reality, and she surely would miss this. Her face now showed a lonely expression, since she started to think about how she would no longer see her father, or Donovin anymore…

The two were led into the throne room, and left to walk in alone. Nayug looked up at her father, who just smiled gently down at her. She smiled hopefully up at him, then they both walked in, her a bit behind her father. There on the throne sat Ganondorf, leaned slightly to the side with one cheek leaning against his fist, with the elbow on the armrest of the throne. He was smiling maliciously down at them.

"Ah… welcome." He said, his voice deep and commanding. A shiver ran up Nayug's spine, and she just stared up at him with an unsure expression on her face. Ganondorf found this very amusing; he had met her before, but she had not met him. What a very interesting predicament. Perhaps he should test her anger now, so see if she would do as she said she would to him… send him to 'hell.' The very thought almost made him laugh, though he held it back and converted it into an even more villainous smile.

"So… you are the debtor's daughter… Nayug, am I right?" He said to her. She nodded her head, glancing around at the advisers to see if the blonde man she'd met the last two days was there. He was not. Ganondorf noticed this, and decided to use it.

"Looking for someone?" He asked her, curiously. Her gaze snapped back to his, and she shook her head.

"No, my Lord." She said, sounding humble. He was impressed by how tamed and together she pretended she was.

"By all means, look for whoever you were seeking. I do not mind waiting." He said, holding his arms out wide. Nayug felt embarrassed that she'd already made a folly. She didn't even bother looking at her father, for she could sense his tension. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she bowed her head a bit in shame.

"I… I apologize, my Lord. Please continue…" she said, softer than she usually spoke. With each word that escaped her lips, Nayug wanted to cut out her tongue. She felt so despicable for acting the part of the good-natured girl, when she was so desperately dying to snap at this bastard. She struggled to keep her face neutral, though it just came out to look uncomfortable. Ganondorf smirked at this.

"As you wish, then. As you know, I am your Lord Ganondorf. You are hereby paying all your family's debts by taking your place by my side as my wife. Do you understand this? Is this what you wish?" He asked her, leaning his head against his fist once again. Nayug looked up at him with a confused and slightly scared expression. _What is he asking me these things for? Is he testing me?_ She thought, nervously.

"…yes, my Lord. I accept your proposal." She said to him, as formally as she could manage. Ganondorf nodded, then leaned back a bit. He waved a hand.

"As you wish. The marriage will proceed two weeks from today, and you are to be moved in by tomorrow. I sent my guards to your house to take your things to your new room; mine." Nayug gasped, eyes widening. It didn't truly hit her that she would be marrying this man, that she would share this man's bed, until that moment that he told her this. She was moving into _his _bedroom. The King's. This was almost too much to process. All she could manage was to bow, to that her bangs would cover her eyes. She was still wide-eyed and very much in shock. Her father bowed also, stepping in for his petrified daughter.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for giving us this favor." He said. Ganondorf said nothing, and nodded. His eyes were on Nayug. He'd seen the look on her face just before she bowed; it seemed that she now realized that there was no way out. He watched as she stood up, and would not make eye contact anymore. He watched her fleeting form in her very fitting dress as she clung to her father's arm for the last time, all the way until she was out of sight. He sighed then, glancing towards his advisers.

"Have all the necessary preparations done, and make the announcement in two days, after she is moved in and settled." He told them, before standing and walking out of the room at the door behind the throne. He was both surprised and not surprised that she had passed his small test; He was surprised that she had kept her anger under control and had hidden the fact that she was such a loose cannon so well, and also not surprised because anyone with a brain stem would know not to insult a King knowingly to his face, especially one as ruthless as he.

On their way out of the castle, Nayug and her father said nothing. She was still in shock at how fast things were moving along. It wasn't until they were walking down the long pathway from the castle to Hyrule Castle Town that she finally let her emotions show.

"AAAAAAAGH!" She cried, letting out a miserable-sounding moan. Her father sighed, used to her sudden outbursts. Though, this time it was well warranted. She sank to the ground, kneeling, and stared up at the sky.

"It's… it's really happening, isn't it? I'm really going to be married to him, aren't I?" She asked her father. He looked down at her, and nodded, crossing his arms as he frowned.

"It is, my dear Nayug…" He said to her, solemnly. She slowly reached her hands up into the air, reaching for the sky.

"My whole future, my whole life, was ahead of me. I had no idea what I was to become, or what I was going to make of it. But now… now I know that my destiny, all that I am and will be, lies in that castle…" She said, clenching her hands into tight fists.

"It's not fair… I want to stay with daddy." She said, frowning. She knew she was acting like a spoiled brat kid right now, but what was she to do? She'd been single-handedly raised by the man next to her whole life, and now she was expected to just uproot herself from everything she knew over night? Literally?! Nayug scowled, and then pulled her fists down hard so that they smashed into the dirt.

"It's not fair!" She yelled again. She knew no one could hear her because on the road they were on, they were far from both the castle and the town. Her father just let her vent, and knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace as she bit back tears, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It's not the end of the world, you know," said a certain silky smooth voice. Nayug's eyes narrowed and she jumped up, pointing at him.

"**You!**" She exclaimed, irritated and shocked at seeing him.

"Where _were_ you?!" She asked, now annoyed that she'd gotten embarrassed for looking for such an annoyance as the man before her. Her father stood up, confused as he stared at this man. He looked familiar…

"What are you talking about? Are all advisers to the King always present at all visits?" He asked her, feigning innocence again. She scowled, pouting her lips and narrowing her eyes.

"You tricked me. You told me I was to be late, but we were actually early! You made me panic for no reason!" She said, pointing and accusing finger at him. He put his hand on hers, lowering it.

"You could poke an eye out with that thing…" He said to her, smirking. She snatched her hand away from his, quickly turning around.

"Grrr! Let's just go, daddy!" She proclaimed, as she started marching off. Her father looked at this man curiously. Ganondorf looked towards him, then held a hand out to him.

"I take it you are Miss Nayug's father. I am… I am Delwin, one of the King's faithful advisers. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, making up that name at the last moment. Nayug's father nodded his head, shaking his hand firmly.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I am Hikan, Nayug's faithful father." He said, with a friendly smile. Delwin returned the smiled, though Nayug came out of nowhere to separate them. She grabbed both of then wrists, and pulled their hands away from each other's.

"Hey! Don't be nice to this guy, dad! He's a jerk." She said, still pouting. Hikan frowned at his daughter.

"Nayug, be polite. He is an adviser to the King…" Nayug rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know, and he's a jerk." She said, resolutely. Delwin smirked smugly.

"I believe she is talking about the previous day. We got into a bit of a spat about the King." He said, being proper with his words. Hikan glared at Nayug, though the girl just pouted and looked away.

"So THAT'S what you went to apologize for! What did I tell you about your temper? You need to learn some self-control! And respect!" he said, chastising her. Nayug looked up at her, pointing at Delwin.

"But, but dad! He suggested that I become a whore to pay our debts! I couldn't just leave it to that! He insulted our family's problems!" Delwin just watched, amused.

"Maybe I wasn't being serious. Maybe it was just a figure of speech." He said, trying to be an instigator. Hikan sided with Delwin.

"See? Not everything is an attack as you seem to believe! Not everything is resolved with anger and violence!" He yelled at her. Delwin just watched as the two bickered. It was actually cute from an outsider's perspective, and it caused him to laugh. The two stopped their arguing and looked at him curiously. Delwin just chuckled, and pointed at them.

"You two are amusing. Such arguing can only mean you both care deeply for one another." He said, matter-of-factly. Hikan nodded decisively.

"Yes. Even though she is a brat sometimes, I love this one with all my heart, for she is my one and only child. And now she's getting married…" He said, as he started to pretend to get emotional. Nayug sighed and pat her dad on the back.

"Come on, daddy. Let's not get emotional here in front of _Mr. Delwin_," she said, irritation dripping from her words. She then looked at Delwin with a small smile.

"It's true… we bicker a lot because we're both headstrong and care too much for each other." She said, with a smile. Then she looked up at the castle beyond Delwin, and sighed.

"This is all gonna change, though…" She murmured, getting solemn. The two men looked at her, thinking about different things. Hikan spoke up.

"It was nice to meet you, Sir Delwin, but we must go. I've got to spend my last day with my daughter happily." He said, bowing slightly to him before turning around.

"Bye!" Nayug said to him, waving before she turned to catch up her father. Delwin just stood there, thinking curiously to himself. At first, he thought she was nothing but a selfish, spoiled, rude and spiteful bitch, but now he saw that she was just a naïve, daddy's girl and an only child who was being forced to grow up faster than the rest. Though, she did have some anger management issues to work on, and could be a little less of a rude wild child. He pondered about following the two, but felt like leaving them alone… for now.

Nayug's last day was more fun than she ever had before. Her father had apparently ditched her right after getting back to go around planning things behind her back. After changing at home, she had been clueless as to what he was doing the whole day until at night. She had been wandering around all day in search of her father, and had finally given up when things went dark. For some reason, no one seemed to be around, which was kind of unnerving, so she headed home. But when she was walking down the bazaar street, the street lights suddenly lit up, and all the shopkeepers whom she'd hung around all her life were all cheering and smiling at her. Utterly confused, she looked around. They were all calling out to her with smiling faces.

"We love you, Nayug!"

"Do your best as queen!"

"Don't make the King mad and get killed, now!" This person was shoved by someone else.

"Make us proud!"

"Go, Nayug! Way to find such a keeper!"

Nayug was overwhelmed by the positivity of the town. Practically everyone in the town was here, and they were all cheering her on. She felt tears welling up as her cheeks reddened, and she smiled. Then, her dad came through the crowd and hushed them, signaling to them that he had something to say.

"Thank you, thank you everyone for coming tonight and helping us celebrate my daughter, Nayug. Now, many of you know about this rowdy, ruff-n-tuff girl here." He said, causing a few chuckles and a few 'Yeah, you go that right' comments to flutter around. Nayug grinned gallantly.

"But not many of you know the side of Nayug that I do. How she comes home everyday after a long day's work working for many of you in the bazaar, tired, but still smiling and ready to cook for me, clean up after me. She's taken care of me almost better than I've taken care of her, and she's the most reliable person I know, even if she is a little rough around the edges." He said, putting a hand on her head as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"I love you, Nayug! Do you best and make us proud!" He said, receiving a well-earned applause to this. Nayug couldn't help but to sob in happiness. _Everyone…! I love you so much! _She thought, as she clung to her father for the last time. Ganondorf was here, again, as Delwin, in the shadows of the crowd. He watched the scene unfold, as everyone cheered for this little ruffian of a girl, as her father praised her with his unabashed love for her, as she was overwhelmed with appreciation. He'd never met anyone as versatile as this girl. There was definitely more that met the eye when it came to her, and that was something that was attractive to Ganondorf. He flinched at this thought, that someone actually was attractive to him, and turned away from her. As he was walking away, he scowled to himself. _This brash, unruly, rude girl is _not _attractive. She is only interesting with how many sides to her personality that she possesses. I will not become weak just because of some poor brat_, he thought as he cut through the crowd. Nayug smiled up at her father as she wiped away her tears, and smiled brightly as she usually did.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this part started!!!" She yelled, causing everyone to cheer. The traveling band that had been hired by her father started to play, and everyone started to mingle, dance, or drink. Nayug smiled towards Donovin, who was also in the crowd and near them, though something behind him caught her eye. It was a streak of blonde.

"Ah, hold on a minute, I'll be right back," she told the two men as she went into the crowd. She followed the blonde man whom she suspected was Delwin.

"Hey! Wait! Hey you, blondie!" She yelled, though he didn't seem to hear her. When he turned down a sparsely populated alley, she pushed herself after him through the crowd, only to stumble into him, causing the two to fall over.

"Ah! Ow…" She muttered as she sat up on her hands and knees. She looked down, and saw that she was on top of a very irate Delwin at the present. She grinned nervously down at him.

"Uh, hi. I thought that was you--"

"Get _off_." He said, sharply. She flinched, then did as she was told.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Don't gotta be so pissy about it. Though I suspect that's just how you are naturally…" She said to him, muttering the last part. He stood up and dusted himself off as he glared at her the whole time.

"How could the King be so _stupid _as to marry some poor, vulgar brat like you?" He snapped at her. She looked shocked at his outburst, though that expression was quickly changed to anger.

"Why, you…" She started.

"He must be out of his goddamn mind…" He muttered, speaking more to himself than to her as he turned away from her. Just then, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face her, then she punched him square in the jaw. _Good punch…_ was all he could think as he fell to the ground, in shock. When he sat up and looked at her again, rubbing his jaw, he saw that she was glaring at him with that same blush she got just before crying.

"You… you damn jackass! You don't know _anything _about the King! Unlike you, bub, the King was actually not as bad as I expected him. A little rigid, yes, and maybe a bit cold, but at least he wasn't an insensitive jackass like you! I'm happy I'm marrying _him _and not _you!_" She yelled at him, causing him to be speechless. He didn't expect her to actually say any of what she had said. Especially the part 'I'm happy I'm marrying him.' She huffed and puffed as she tried to calm herself down, though she stopped for a second in thought. Delwin just stared at her, wondering what she was thinking now. She then smirked smugly, and looked towards him again. He frowned.

"Oh… I see what this is. This is a test, right? You must have been thinking, 'Oh, what business has a poor, foolhardy girl like her got with the King?' Well, let me tell _you _something, bucko. I see what you're scheming. I will _not _skip out on my duty to the King!" She proclaimed proudly. Delwin scoffed at her, then started chuckling, much to Nayug's dismay.

"What the hell's so funny now?!" She growled, placing her hands on her hips. He glanced her up and down, taking in her appearance. She was wearing thatch-soled flip-flops with leather straps, white Capri pants that were similar to the Arabian pants, a blue tube top covered with an open navy blue vest that was cropped to come only to just under her bust. Her hair, though long, was pulled up into an unkempt, messy bun, with some locks falling down in front of her ears. Her skin, though a caramel mocha color, was clearly sun-kissed from many days spent outside, and it looked fairly smooth for a peasant's.

"You are what's so funny, my dear. Do you really think someone _you _can satisfy his highness?" he asked her, smirking in arrogance. She looked shocked for a moment, looking herself over before she scowled up at them man indignantly.

"What's so wrong with someone like _me?!_" She said to him through clenched teeth. Delwin proceeded to encircle her.

"Stand up straight." He said, pushing her back straight.

"Don't stand like a man, hands clasped together." He said again, pushing both her hands off her hips. She glanced at him nervously as he continued.

"Don't lean, I said stand straight. Feet together, chin up as if you were royalty. And put away that hideous scowl." He said, finishing. By the time he was finished critiquing her body posture, she was standing stiffly and looked like she might fall over at any moment. He smirked once more, knowing he'd won this round.

"You see? You don't even have the basics down." He said, sighing. Nayug indeed ended up on her butt on the ground from how awkwardly she was standing. She grumbled as she scowled up at him.

"So? Just 'cause I don't act like a noble doesn't mean I can't learn how to!" She said. He grimaced, looking down on her as if she were a roach.

"And stop with that uncouth informal talk. If you are to be royalty, you mustn't speak as if you've grown up in the back alleys… even though you _have_…" He said, muttering the last part. She scoffed.

"That's easy. Watch this," She said as she put on her best noble lady performance. She stood up straight, hands clasped, and smiled as kindly and elegantly as she could will her face to.

"Thank you ever so much for being as gracious as you have been to teach me the basics of a life of nobility and luxury." She said. Delwin stared at her in shock, taken aback on how quickly she'd caught on to what he had just said. She smirked then, returning to her usual self with her hands on her hips.

"Easy. As. Pie. I'm outta here." She said, turning away from him suddenly. Delwin frowned; he was annoyed that she'd bested him again. Though, as he'd been thinking earlier, she had potential. The night went on as planned, with Nayug partying it up with her friends and father, and Delwin returning to the castle. He watched the town from his balcony, hearing the music as but a whisper from how far he was from the castle. Ganondorf solemnly watched the town celebrate the news that he had yet to tell them officially, thought about this whole thing. She seemed to be friendly or at least knew a lot of townsfolk, which would be good her political reasons in the future when she was officially the queen. People would start to pay attention to the things she did and said since they would look to her to fight for their rights. He had to remember to break her and control her for his own efforts, or else she would disrupt his flow of ultimate dominion of everyone and everything. _I shall not let a little peasant girl best me. It's laughable that I've even had to think this to myself, since it will never _happen, he thought, with a malicious smirk. The lights stayed on all night, as the party didn't end until the sun came up.

The following day was move in day for Nayug. Even though she would never admit it in front of that idiot Delwin, she had listened to some of what he had to say, and tried to make herself look her best today. She had gone so far as to brush her hair with 100 strokes, spray it with sheen oil spray to keep it hydrated throughout the day, and she had her neighbor braid her hair for her. She thanked the middle-aged woman, then returned to her home to finish preparing herself. She put on her mother's dress again, since that was the only nice dress she had, and then put on some shiny oil for her lips, and some blue powder and black liner for her eyes. When she was done, she hardly recognized herself. It was then that she heard a knock on her door.

"Nayug? Are you ready? It's time to…" Her father trailed off once he saw his beautiful daughter standing there with a nervous grin on her face. He smiled lovingly at her, and how much she resembled her mother at this moment.

"…You look beautiful, Nayug. You look just like your mother on our wedding day." He said, a warm feeling coming upon his heart as he thought of her. Nayug giggled sheepishly as her father came over and kissed her on the head.

"Heh, I hope so. She's so pretty in the photos we have of her… I want to do her proud. I want to fulfill my duty to the King, and to the Kingdom. Our family does not back out of promises!" She exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. Nayug's rowdiness coupled with her graceful looks caused Hikan to burst out laughing at the irony. Nayug looked at him in confusion, but started to laugh along, also. But then she felt tears stinging at her eyes as she thought that this was probably the last time she'd see her father.

"Ah… let's go, daddy! We can't be late." She said, throwing a fake smile on her face to mask the longing she already felt. She then put on her cloak and was out the door before he could even respond. He half-smiled at his daughter's fleeting form, and followed her out. The King had sent a carriage to pick Nayug up, as well and another one to take all her things. They'd been here ever since the early morning, leaving Nayug with only a few hours of sleep. She stood before the carriage, staring up at it nervously as a slight blush touched her cheeks.

"Is this really necessary? This is a little much for little old me… I mean, I could walk. We walked there last time, no biggie." She said, looking towards her father as he joined her. He smiled towards he as he chuckled softly at her naivety.

"No, you won't be walking any more than down the hall, now that you are our King's bride-elect. You are automatically given the status of Princess Nayug, regardless of your birth." He told her. She looked at him, surprised.

"Where'd you learn that?" She asked, curiously.

"In books. I've been reading up on the laws and customs of marriages in Hylian nobility." He said, with a smile. She nodded, then looked back up at the carriage.

"Well, here goes nothing…" She said, allowing herself to be helped up by her father. He smiled up at her, holding her hand even as she sat in the carriage.

"There goes everything." He said to her, causing her to blush with latent tears.

"Please don't make me cry, right after I spent so long figuring out how to put on this make up…" She said to her father, putting her hand over his and hers with a smile. He scoffed, then play punched her on the cheek.

"Go get 'em, my wild child. Don't ever change your heart, no matter what they say!" He said, as the door was closed and the carriage started to move. She stuck her head out the window, with tears falling regardless.

"I won't!" She called to him.

"Chase the morning, honey!" He called to her. She stuck her hand out and waved.

"Yield for nothing! I won't! I love you, daddy!" She yelled, with tears streaming and a large grin on her face. That was a little saying her mother used to always say, and that he always told her throughout her life. As Nayug's carriage rolled through the town, the towns people cheered and said their goodbyes to her, also, overwhelming her with more tears. Once they were out of the town and on the long road to the castle, she sniffled and managed to calm herself down long enough to wipe the tears away.

"I love you, too, Nayug…" He muttered, as he watched her go.

"Good thing I brought my make-up bag with me…" She said, as she began to reapply it. After about 10 more minutes in the carriage, they arrived at the castle gates, the large doors being pulled open to allow them entry. Nayug stuck her head out the window as she stared up at the massively impressive castle in wonder. Though she'd been here a few times before, today it seem more epic since this was the grand finale of this part of her life, the part that she knew and loved. And now started the new and unfamiliar part of her new life; marriage.


End file.
